The proposed work is intended to demonstrate the technical feasibility of developing a truly wearable, continuously functioning artificial kidney by means of Guild Associates' proprietary understanding of advanced adsorption technology. The technical objectives for Phase I are: (a) demonstrate experimentally the feasibility of separating urea in two simple aqueous models of dialysate or filtrate; (b) assemble an initial formulation for a mathematical model of the system to provide preliminary predictions of performance; (c) establish an equipment-based rationale for the ultimate size level achievable with this technology. These objectives when successfully completed, will provide a solid basis for a more extensive research and development effort, in Phase II and eventual introduction into commercial markets. Preliminary calculations using urea as the key solute indicate sorbent requirements of less than 100 grams and reservoirs totaling slightly more than one liter in volume. Given these parameters, the assembly should weigh less than ten pounds in total. By developing a means by which the adsorbent as well as the dialysate is continuously regenerated, waste products can be removed more effectively. Like the natural kidney, the proposed system is relatively non-specific and inefficient, but simple compact and effective.